


You and Me

by ashwrites11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwrites11/pseuds/ashwrites11
Summary: Student Clarke and Professor Lexa. At University. AU





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke looked out of the window. It was raining.

Again.

It had been raining for four days straight. She had a mountain of work to do before noon, so even though something in her was screaming not to get up, she did it anyways. She was an adult now, so she had to suck it up.

Thirty minutes later she was ready to go. Outside, she stood close to the door hoping the rain would slack and stop for a few minutes. She was going over all the things she had to do that day when suddenly across the street the most beautiful girl appeared. From a distance, she seemed an inch or two taller than her and her long, brown hair was wet. 

Fuck me. 

It was eight in the morning and she was already feeling all hot and sweaty. At that moment, the beautiful girl decided to make eye contact with her. I gazed at her probably a little too long because then she winked at me. I looked down in embarrassment and when I looked up she was gone. Way to blow it, Clarke.

Images of the beautiful girl winking at her flooded her all day long. Her tight black leather jacket hugged her in all the right places and don't get me started on her jeans. I would kneel down and open each button with my mouth and then...

"Clarke!", Octavia shouted.

"Jesus Christ O! You scared the crap out of me," Clark said.

"Time for drinks!", said O in an annoying sing-song voice.

"What are you talking about?", yawned Clarke. "What time is it?"

"Wow, that must have been a hell of a dream. You can tell me all about it at the bar. Come on, pack your shit and let's get out of here. I'm starving"

After six tequilas and one shared muffin, Clarke was ready to spill out all about the mystery girl. And so she did. 

"Dude, you have it bad. You know, you could probably ask your landlord to find the flat she lives in."

"I do NOT need my landlord to be my wingman."

"If you say so... I have an idea: Why don't you come to Bellamy's tonight. There are going to be alcohol and lots of cute girls last I heard."

"I don't know, O."

"Come on! Do it for me. I don't want to go alone."

"Ok, Fine. I'll go."

The loud music and chaos of the room could be heard from outside. Inside, there were people everywhere. On every surface imaginable. She was about to turn around and leave, but then she remembered Octavia and she would be an awful friend if she left her to her own devices. She was like a little sister to her.

"Hey Clarky and O! I thought you guys weren't going to come," Bellamy said.

"Yeah, well. I can't say no to Octavia," Clarke said while Octavia shot daggers at her. "Come on, O. Let's get drunk. See you later, Bel."

Three hours later, her body was probably 60% alcohol and was burning with desire. She imagined herself and the girl across the street dancing in unison. One body. Together. The sound of their shallowed breathing as they came down from their high. 

From her periphery, she could see a girl watching her every move. She was wearing a pair of washed jeans and some t-shirt of a band she didn't know. She looked casual and almost like-- 

"Oh, shit."

Then she winked.

Fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

“Hey, Indra, What’s going on? I could hear you guys from the front,” Lexa said

“I’m sorry, Lexa, but this student came late to class and–”

“Indra. Anya. I’ll take it from here. Thank you,” her voice one of quiet authority. They didn’t need to be told twice. Lexa followed them with her eyes until they reached the door. “Sorry about that Miss…” She meets her eyes and gasps.

“Clarke.” She smiles wildly. “It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Lexa says with a shocked expression in her face, trying to gauge the situation. Did she follow her here and found out where she works? What the hell was the cute and drunken mess of her neighbour doing here? She must have been making a face because at that moment Clarke’s smile falters. “How did you find me?” Lexa manages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ashwrites11


	3. Chapter 2

"Who can tell me what happens to our vocal folds when we drown?" Lexa looked around the room searching for the answer. Some students seemed to be deep in thought while others looked at anything but her. Most of her students were women. English was the type of course that for some reason attracted women the most. "When we drown, our vocal folds automatically close so that the water does not enter our lungs. Just like in the production of the glottal stop, this is the position the vocal folds take when water overcomes us and tries to enter our lungs. It closes to protect our respiratory system," She had been writing all of this in the board when a commotion at the door caught her attention. "All right class copy this and I'll see you all on Friday."

Two of the assistant professors were arguing with a student, who had the bad fortune of arriving late to class. The student held her head down. As she got closer, she could hear Indra reprimanding her.

"Hey, Indra, What's going on? I could hear you guys from the front," Lexa said

"I'm sorry, Lexa, but this student came late to class and--"

"Indra. Anya. I'll take it from here. Thank you," her voice one of quiet authority. They didn't need to be told twice. Lexa followed them with her eyes until they reached the door. "Sorry about that Miss..." She meets her eyes and gasps.

"Clarke." She smiles wildly. "It's you."

"It's me," Lexa says with a shocked expression in her face, trying to gauge the situation. Did she follow her here and found out where she works? What the hell was the cute and drunken mess of her neighbour doing here? She must have been making a face because at that moment Clarke's smile falters. "How did you find me?" Lexa manages.

"I study here," Clarke says

"I work here," Lexa says

"Yeah, I can tell," she says, smiling. "Look, I'm sorry. I obviously did not know you worked here. Otherwise, I would have not come late to class. And the other night--" she eyes her up and down like she knows what she looks like naked. "I didn't know you were my professor. Otherwise, I would not have slept with you."

At that moment, the classroom door opens and a student walks in. They both stare at him. Lexa is still in shock and at a loss of words. She looks at Clarke and apologizes with her eyes. "I'm sorry, we can't talk about this right now." She takes a deep breath and gestures with her hand for the student to come in.

"It's okay. We'll talk about this later. 8pm? Your house? I'll bring the wine." This time is her turn to wink and with that, she exits the classroom.

After the last of her students left her classroom, she rushed to Anya's office. They had gone to school together and she was the closest thing she had to a family. She knocks once and enters her office.

"Anya, do you have a minute?" she says out of breath.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up here and then I was going to--"

Lexa interrupts her in mid-sentence, "I slept with a student," she blurts out.

Anya's eyes bulge out of her face. "You did what?" she shouts as she goes to the door and closes it. "Sit down and start from the beginning," Anya tells her as if she is one of her students. Lexa obeys.

Moments like this bring out Anya's protective nature over Lexa. She knew that if Nia, the head of the department, found out about this, she would be fired. And burned alive. In that order. She glanced at Lexa and sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Anya asks, her hand reaching out to her. But Lexa stands up and paces around the room.

"I'm going to see her tonight and before you say anything she invited herself over," Lexa says, looking at Anya with pleading eyes, saying what words didn't. 

"You're a grown-up, Lexa. I'm not going to tell you not to sleep with a student, but be careful," Anya says, her voice resigned.

Lexa sits down again and smiles at Anya. "I don't know what is it about this girl, but she's special. She's carefree and funny and very good in bed." Both women laugh out loud, trying but failing miserably to muffle their laugher.

Just as she is about to leave Anya says, "Go for it." Lexa's heart skips a beat. "Fuck Nia. Who cares about her rules."

Lexa thinks about it for a second and glances at her and says: "Maybe." In retrospect, perhaps she shouldn't have given in so quickly. 

At home, she rushed to prepare dinner for her and Clarke. Fettuccini Alfredo. Her family's recipe. She was giddy with excitement. But as time passed, she realized that Clarke wasn't going to come. She opened a beer and headed towards the balcony, searching for her in the shadows of her flat. No one seemed to be home. She drains her beer and wonders if she is too alone somewhere thinking of her. "Where the hell are you, Clarke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ashwrites11


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [ashwrites11](http://www.ashwrites11.tumblr.com)

Their story started like many others. Through quick glances and winks devoid of any promises. You flirt with another person but never wait for something in return. But when it happens, you feel eager with anticipation. But I guess the story of Clarke and Lexa started at Bellamy's party. Lexa got there a little early to help out. There wasn't much to do, so she just sat there playing with her phone. She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew there were about fifty people in Bellamy's apartment. 

She went looking for Bellamy and found him in the kitchen perched on a bar stool laughing and reminiscing about his glory days as a student. What he liked to call it. Drunken days would be a better-suited name. "Hey Bel, what's all this?"

He turned around one beer in each hand. Classy. "Octavia wanted to invite some friends. I know I said it would be just us and a couple of friends, but she wanted in too. You know how she gets, I can't say no to her." He gives her a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. Although now I regret offering to help cleaning after," She gives a quick look to the kitchen and already someone had spilled some gooey stuff on the floor. This was going to be a very long night.

Later that night, a girl about nineteen plumped down next to her. She was very pretty. Blue eyes and disheveled dark hair looked great on her. She introduced herself.

The blue-eyed girl looks at her and says, "I'm not into chicks, Lexa."

Lexa stared, dumbfounded. Too shocked to even form a response. 

"I'm Octavia. I'm Bellamy's sister," she laughs, her leg touching hers briefly. "I'm just fucking with you."

"Funny. Haha," she says "I was wondering when I would get to meet you. Bellamy wouldn't shut up about you when we were in England." 

"Yeah, we're pretty close. I missed him like crazy, too," she says "So, you're staying here tonight, right?"

"Yep. I'll crash here. Perks of being on cleaning duty."

"Oh, shit. Not again," Octavia says

She was going to ask her what was wrong, but out of the corner of her eyes, she sees someone who climbs on a table. The blonde girl, all too aware of her surroundings and that people are staring at her, starts to dance seductively to the men watching her. People, laughing, start taking photos.

"Give me a shot of tequila - Come on, turn up the volume, Bellamy!," she shouts

Thankfully, Octavia came to the rescue and got her drunken ass to the floor. She seemed to be telling her to behave. The blonde girl nodded, but it was clear that something else was going on. Suddenly, they were in front of her.

"Could you take care of her for a bit?" Octavia asks, concern apparent in her eyes. "Her name's Clarke"

"Sure," Lexa says, as she watches Clarke sitting down next to her.

"Let's go to the balcony," Clarke says, as she grabs her hand and leads the way.

The balcony was chilly, so nobody was there, just them. The wind blew her hair and she wished she had a camera to take a picture of her. 

Her blue sad eyes settled on her. She stared back.

"You winked at me today," Clarke says, smiling at her.

"I thought it was you," Lexa says. "Sorry?"

"Nothing to be sorry about. I liked it," Clarke says, a twinkle in her eyes.

The moon was beautiful that night. It was a full moon. She stared at it for a while. She had always been nervous around girls, but this one more so. It wasn't as much as she was out of her league, but she seemed fragile in a way and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Besides, Octavia would kill her if she made a move on her. She told her she would take her of her. 

"Are you going to make a move on me or what?", Clarke asks, her look one of pure lust.

Lexa checked the door to see if anybody was coming and considered it for a second, but said, "I can't. You're drunk and Octavia would kill me."

Clarke rolled her eyes and headed inside. She followed her, unsure of what to do. The party was still in full swing. Inside, there was a cloud of marihuana smoke, which made it impossible to breathe. She went into full teacher mode, reprimanding them and told them to do it outside. They had no choice but to obey. The odor was still present in the air, so she went upstairs to try to breathe in some clean air. Instead, she found Clarke and some other woman making out against the wall. Really, Clarke? 

"Clarke, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Clarke startled by the intrusion, nods and sends the girl downstairs.

"I don't owe you anything, you know. I just met you," Clarke says, as she is pushed against the very same wall she was just then. They stared at each other. No one in sight. Lexa grabs her fingers and leads her to one of the bedrooms. She checks that no one is inside and leads Clarke to it. 

Once inside, she locks the door and pushes her to the bed. She takes her tight black dress off her and kisses her stomach. "You're such a little tease," Lexa says. At that, Clarke moans and parts her legs inviting her in. When she reaches her panties, she looks at her for permission. She nods in anticipation.

She pushes two fingers inside her and Clarke moans at the feel of it. "Fuck, just like that," she says, grabbing her breast. The only thing Lexa could think about was how fucking good she felt. At that moment, she placed a hand on her neck and kissed her as she has never been kissed. The kiss was slow. Her breath was hot. She took her time to tell me what words couldn't.

She took her fingers out of her and turned her around. Clarke looked at her in confusion and in that moment she guided her still wet fingers to the opening in her ass. She almost came at the sound of Clarke's moans. She pushed her wet fingers slowly, lighting in the way every nerve ending on it.

"Oh my fucking god. Don't stop, Lexa," Clarke says, as she grabbed Lexa's hand to keep her there, fucking her ass. Seeing their hands holding like that made Lexa's arousal increase tenfold. She used her non-wet fingers to massage her clit. She was soaking wet. It would take her no time to come. 

"Lexa, come with me," Clarks says, as Lexa kisses her to muffle her moans. They both came hard, waves of arousal going over their whole bodies. 

Spent, they crawled under the covers. Still trembling and hot breathing, they looked at each other and laughed. Lexa spooned and kissed the base of her neck. Clarke looked around the room and noticed the posters and pictures. "Oh, shit," she says.  
"What is it?" Lexa asks, eyes closed.

"We're in Bellamy's room," Clarke says

At that, Lexa grabbed the covers and pulled them over their heads. They were going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [ashwrites11](http://www.ashwrites11.tumblr.com)


End file.
